


New Discoveries in Plastics

by alba17



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgause introduces Morgana to a new sex toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Discoveries in Plastics

**Author's Note:**

> Written for summerpornathon Sex Toys challenge (slightly edited). I didn’t really envision them as sisters here, so I’m not warning for incest.
> 
> There's now a podfic by jelazakazone and kalakirya! [ here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1186451)

“What _is_ that thing?” Morgana laughs.

“That, my dear, is a double-headed dildo,” Morgause says proudly.

“Oooh,” Morgana says, eyeing the object with a mixture of disdain and curiosity. She reaches for it cautiously. It’s lying on the bed amidst a tangle of sex toys that Morgause had ordered for Gwen and Freya’s bridal shower, all bright colours and latex, with a few metal-studded leather items to vary the mix. This is what happens when you ask Morgause to organize a lesbian bridal shower, Morgana thinks. You don’t get silly hats. The glint in her eye when the box arrived at the door was truly scary. Morgana shudders to think what she has planned.

The dildo looks gigantic. It’s textured and hot pink, shaped like a smile. Morgana trails her fingers along its rippled surface and shivers.

“Have you never seen one?” Morgause grins slyly.

Morgana shakes her head, suddenly feeling warm. Morgause’s brown eyes sparkle and she picks up the dildo. “This one is quite nice,” she says, fingers roving over it suggestively. She looks up at Morgana from beneath her lashes and leads Morgana’s hand over to it. “It’s warmer already,” she says as their hands stroke it together. “Holds the heat of your body,” she purrs.

“Mmm, I see,” Morgana says with a flirtatious lilt. Cocks hold no interest for Morgana. But this thing, inside her, the other end inside Morgause connecting them as they watch each other...her pulse rushes at the thought.

~~~

“I think you’re ready now, babe.” Morgause lifts her head from between Morgana’s legs, hands curling on Morgana’s damp thighs. She’s wet and open, pulsing with arousal from Morgause’s tongue and lips. High on desire, she looks at Morgause with affection, a hand tangling in her hair.

“Do it.” She eyes the dildo again, wants to see Morgause’s face as it fills her.

Morgause cradles Morgana with one arm around her shoulders and slowly slips the head inside her. She avidly watches the hot pink gradually disappear between Morgana’s legs, her eyes pools of darkening brown. “That’s it, sweetheart. It feels good, doesn’t it?” Morgause presses a kiss to Morgana’s cheek, nuzzles her jaw.

It feels strange at first - invasive. Morgana’s not used to anything other than Morgause’s fingers there; doesn’t need it. But she finds herself arching into the dildo, craving more as the rippled shaft fills her. The pleasure intensifies as Morgause’s fingers sweep over her bare breasts and tweak her nipples; Morgana sighs and closes her eyes.

It builds when Morgause changes the angle, tips the thick column so it presses against Morgana’s clit. At first it’s just a brush of sensation. A bit more pressure and Morgana sucks in a breath as a tight curl of lust rolls through her. Against her clit it slides, up and down, every movement drawing from her sharp stabs of pleasure. It feels amazing and her breath starts coming in pants.

Morgause smiles, pleased with Morgana’s enjoyment, and she shifts so her thighs lie atop Morgana’s, their legs like two V’s. Morgana’s eyes are wide, staring. “Do you want to put it in?” Morgause asks. Morgana nods wordlessly, now squirming against the dildo to feel more of it. Her breath catches when she leans forward to kiss Morgause as it pushes deep inside her.

Morgause’s lips are soft but her teeth are sharp as she nips and pulls at Morgana’s lower lip. “Go ahead,” she whispers encouragingly. Morgana strokes Morgause’s pale thighs, wraps her fingers around the other end of the dildo and rubs it against Morgause’s opening, outlining its lips. She pushes it in and Morgause exhales shakily, grabs onto Morgana’s leg. “Keep going.” Morgana pushes it in as far as it will go and Morgana gasps. “Good. That’s good,” she pants, grinding down on the dildo so it presses against her clit.

Morgana clutches Morgause’s calves. The need is becoming overwhelming and her hips make quick little thrusts against the dildo. Their eyes fix on each other, the ridiculous pink plastic connecting them, Morgause jerking her crotch in rhythm with Morgana. Oh god, it feels good as it fills her, sliding slickly against her clit. It’s too much; she closes her eyes and flings her head back, overcome. Morgause rubs Morgana’s clit with her thumb and just that brief touch brings her right over the edge, tipping her into orgasm.

She can feel Morgause’s fingers tighten around her leg; she’s coming too, her moan full-throated.

“It’s going to be quite a shower,” Morgause murmurs when she’s recovered some composure.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic]New Discoveries In Plastic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186451) by [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya), [readbyjela (jelazakazone)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela)




End file.
